


Just a question

by JubileeHelix



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JubileeHelix/pseuds/JubileeHelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timmy decides to ask Wanda a question, mainly about solving world problems. A one-shot that I was thinking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a question

Timmy rushed to finish his math homework as Wanda put Poof down for his usual nap. His eyebrows furrowed as he got stumped at one of the questions. Wanda casually glancing over his shoulder and helping him out only how she could. A grin coming across his face once he finally figured out the question. Cosmo was out doing his own thing and wouldn't have been back until hours later, still making Wanda worry about the trouble that he could cause when she was not around.

It was that day as well, when Timmy decided to ask Wanda a serious question.

"Hey, Wanda?" He started, his nerves starting to take hold of him at that moment. 

"What is it sport?" Wanda asked, giving a worried look at Timmy. 

"I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Why didn't anyone just with for all of the world's problem's to go away?" He asked "I mean, it would just take care of everything. No more fighting, no more hunger, nothing."

Wanda's eyes became downcast. She was wondering when she was going to get this question. It was something that the other children asked her and Cosmo at one point or another before they were separated. It never got any easier to answer for her.

"Well sweetie, you see..." She started, looking at Timmy. "It would be forcibly changing human nature, and it's one of the rules that we cant force something like that to change."

Some anger did swell in Timmy. Arguing in his head that it would be so much easier and better if everyone in the world got along. 

"And Jorgon found it to be nothing but bad news if the faries were going around doing something like that as they pleased." She continued. "It would be too easy to take over any one species if we were allowed to do that. And besides, every species has to figure out their own problems on their own, no matter how long it takes. Do you understand?"

"... Yes, I guess I do..." Replied Timmy. Still not liking the idea of letting it go that easily.


End file.
